


Listen To Your Heart

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: The first time Ava told Sara she loves her
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Listen To Your Heart

Sara led on Ava's chest. 

"I can hear your heart." she whispered. 

"What's it saying?" 

"That you love me."

Ava laughed. 

"Do you?" Sara raised her head. "Or is your heart lying?" 

"No." Ava breathed deeply. "I love you."

Sara's eyes lit up. "Good."

Ava pushed Sara onto her back, pressing her ear against Sara's chest.

"What's mine saying?" Sara asked, genuinely curious.

"Um." Ava sat upright, looking embarrassed. 

"C'mon. Tell me." Sara tapped her arm. 

"It says you're never going to leave me." Ava screwed her eyes shut.

"Is that right? Well then, I'm gonna listen to my heart." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still upset about Marie Fredriksson  
> I am also ill and sleepy, if there's any typos


End file.
